I m whit you
by Highware
Summary: La graduación es una fiesta soñada por casi todas las adolescentes, y digo casi porque Blossom Utonium no entra en este grupo. —No te preocupes. Estoy contigo… —Y yo estoy contigo. Fue una traición lo que me destrozó, pero también fue esa misma traición la que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que el amor estaba más cerca a mí de lo que parecía.


**Notas de autora:**

_HOLA! HOLA! Aquí con un one-shot, song-fic o una combinación de ambos... la verdad ni siquiera sé que sea. Se me ocurrió en un momento de locura y decidí hacerlo de mi pareja favorita, los rojitos XD... En fin, espero que les guste._

**°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°**

_**I'm with you**_

La graduación, la fiesta más esperada por todos los alumnos de la secundaria de Toownsville… por todos… menos por mí…

Hola, no me presente, me llamo Blossom Utonium y por si no lo saben soy la líder de las Powerpuff Girls, si esos datos no les bastan les diré que tengo el cabello rojo, muy largo y lo ato siempre en una coleta alta con un enorme moño rosa. Además tengo los ojos de un rosa muy peculiar… Pero volvamos al tema…

La graduación podría ser la fiesta que todo el mundo espera, pero yo no y eso es precisamente por lo que pasó ayer.

_Flashback_

_El día pasó sin ninguna dificultad, escuela, algunos villanos, patear el trasero de Mojo y cosas así. La más emocionada de las tres era Bubbles, mi hermana siempre ha demostrado su amor por la moda y estaba muy emocionada por escoger los vestidos, el maquillaje y todo eso._

—_No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo, si al final nadie va ver nada con las luces apagadas__—__Buttercup odia que Bubbles se emocione por una fiesta y ella no parecía muy emocionada tampoco._

— _¿Acaso no quieres lucir linda para Butch?_

_Buttercup se sonrojó y desvió la mirada._

—_No somos nada._

—_Oí que Butch te iba a pedir ir al baile…_

—_Eso lo dices solo para que te deje escoger mi vestido, yo creo que deberías concentrarte en el tuyo, no creo que quieras que Boomer termine contigo por un mal atuendo._

_Bubbles frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, enfadada. Buttercup se echó a reír y yo solo suspiré._

—_Y tú Bloss, ¿quién te invito al baile?_

_La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero les dediqué una sonrisa y les contesté._

—_Dexter…_

_Bubbles bajó la mirada y Buttercup frunció el ceño._

—_Sabes que no me agrada ese chico, te ha fallado muchas veces._

—_No queremos que te lastime Bloss…_

_Abrasé a mis hermanas y les sonreí._

—_Hoy voy a comprobar si de verdad es el chico para mí, no se preocupen por favor… Suficiente tengo con lo preocupada que estoy yo._

—_De acuerdo—Buttercup no parecía muy convencida—Pero si te hace algo yo misma lo mataré._

—_Eso si no me adelanto yo—me giré para sonreírle a Brick, que acababa de llegar con sus hermanos—No voy a permitir que lastimen a mi mejor amiga._

—_Hola Boomer—Bubbles se adelantó para abrazar a su novio— ¿Emocionado por lo de hoy?_

—_Sí, y más aún si voy con la chica más dulce de todo el mundo._

—_Hola idiota, ¿cómo te va?_

—_Muy bien… Oye Butter… quería preguntarte—Butch suspiró antes de seguir y pude notar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas— ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?_

_Miré a mi hermana, los colores se le fueron del rostro para luego dar paso a un rojo tan intenso como la gorra de Brick._

—_Yo… yo… sí… acepto Butch—el pelinegro sonrió y abrazó a Buttercup, la cual le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa._

—_Te lo dije—Bubbles sonrió y Buttercup le sacó la lengua de forma infantil._

—_Bien, ahora solo falta conseguirle cita a mi hermano Brick._

—_Ni lo sueñes, yo no voy a ningún sitio._

—_Oh, vamos Brick te divertirás._

—_No es cierto, seré el único solo, tú vas con Bubbles, el idiota con Buttercup y Blossom con el cuatro ojos… no seré el único que esté solo…_

— _¡¿Cómo que con Dexter?! —me tapé los oídos ante el grito que pegaron los dos Rowdy´s menores._

—_Bloss, ese tipo te ha fallado tantas veces que hasta me da miedo contarlas…_

—_Boomer tiene razón Bloss, ese idiota no te sabe valorar…_

—_Chico, chicos, tranquilos por favor, es solo un baile, no el resto de mi vida._

—_Aún así no me fio de él._

—_Ni yo._

—_Bloss, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti._

_Sonreí y abrasé a Brick, un mejor amigo que él no podía pedir._

_Luego de eso sonó el timbre, pasaron las clases y al final del día escolar acompañe a Brick al claro de bosque. Era un lugar muy especial, fue allí donde juramos no volver a pelear y ser amigos._

— _¿Estás segura de que Dexter es el indicado?_

—_La verdad… no lo sé, ante todo es un gran chico, pero como todos me han recordado me ha fallado varias veces._

—_Espero que encuentres a tu persona indicada—me respondió Brick, yo sabía que él no creía que Dexter fuera el chico para mí, la verdad nadie… ni siquiera yo estaba tan segura de ello._

_Nos quedamos en silencio un momento observando el paisaje cuando de pronto unas voces nos pusieron alerta._

— _¡¿Por qué estás con ella si no te gusta?!_

—_Estoy con ella por popularidad, salir con una Powerpuff Girl te da la ventaja que necesitas para sobresalir en esta ciudad._

_Me congelé, reconocía esa voz y la verdad no me estaba gustando nada lo que decían. Brick me tomó de la mano y nos adentramos en el bosque para ver lo que estaba pasando._

— _¿Me juras que no la amas?_

—_Te lo juro, yo solo tengo ojos para ti._

_Sentí mi corazón quebrarse, tal vez no estaba segura de lo que siento por Dexter, pero tengo sentimientos. A ninguna chica le gusta que jueguen con ellos._

_Brick me acercó a él y me señaló un punto a través de los arbustos, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse ante la imagen que distinguí. Dexter estaba ahí, en medio de los árboles y besaba a una chica peliblanca que había visto por la escuela… Bell… creo que ese era su nombre._

_Retrocedí un poco y me alejé del lugar, siendo seguida por Brick, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos se derrumbé, lloré y lloré sin cesar, siendo consolada todo el tiempo por Brick, no hablamos, en ese momento estaba demasiado desconsolada para decir algo._

_Cuando sentí que se me habían acabado lágrimas Brick me ayudó a levantarme y me acarició las mejillas para borrar el rastro de lágrimas, le sonreí con agradecimiento y nos dispusimos a ir a mi casa._

_Durante todo el trayecto Brick se esforzó por hacerme sonreír, y lo logró, porque para cuando llegué a casa tenía algunas lágrimas pero de risa y ni rastro del llanto anterior._

—_Gracias por todo Brick—le sonreí y di un fuerte abrazo._

—_No te preocupes, siempre estaré ahí para ti—Brick me acarició el cabello y miró a los lados—Y mejor te suelto ya o si no tu padre me matará._

_Sonreí y me separé de él, abrí la puerta de mi casa y le dirigí una última sonrisa antes de entrar._

_Subí a mi habitación y me desplomé en mi cama, descontando la parte en la que había visto a Dexter besarse con otra chica, podría decir que había sido el mejor día de mi vida._

—_Bloss, al fin llegas, mientras tú paseabas con Brick, Butter y yo compramos los vestidos y encontramos el spa adecuado para nuestros peinados._

_El baile… ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? ¿Ir de lo más campante del brazo del chico que me está usando? ¡Ni muerta! Tendrían que matarme antes de sufrir esa humillación… Pero Bubbles y Buttercup me matarían si les dijera que no voy a ir…_

—_Perfecto, ¿puedo ver los vestidos? —lo único que se me ocurrió fue fingir emoción._

—_Ahora los traigo—Bubbles salió dando saltitos y regreso poco después, con Buttercup._

—_Mira, este es el mío—y me extendió un vestido color celeste, sin mangas y con un escote en forma de corazón, falda algo ceñida, pero lo suficientemente suelta como para moverse, con detalles en blanco, además tenía un pequeño saquito semi-transparente. Los zapatos de color blanco, taco pequeño y un pequeño lazo blanco en la hebilla. Sonreí, Bubbles se vería hermosa, acomodé el vestido y se lo extendí._

—_Esta cosa es el mío—Buttercup me pasó su vestido, color verde esmeralda, sin mangas, la falda totalmente suelta y nada pegada al cuerpo, con detalles brillantes que lo hacían lucir más elegantes. Los zapatos eran negros, con un taco pequeño y por hebilla una esmeralda. Asentí con una sonrisa y se lo devolví._

—_Te verás preciosa Butter—mi hermana me sonrió y tomó el vestido._

—_Y este es el tuyo Bloss—Bubbles me extendió el mío, era hermoso, color rosa oscuro, sin llegar al rojo, sin mangas pero con unas tiritas que lo sujetaban a los hombros, la falda era corta por adelante y larga por atrás, traía también un pequeño chal semi-transparente. Los zapatos eran rojos, taco pequeño y una rosa en la hebilla._

—_Me encanta—susurré._

—_Dexter no se lo merece, pero tú sí._

_Esas palabras me hicieron recordar todo y una sombra de tristeza de adueño de mis ojos, pero les sonreí a mis hermanas, las cuales sonrieron también y salieron de mi cuarto._

_Observé el vestido una vez más, no sabía si tendría oportunidad de usarlo. Suspiré con dolor y acaricié el vestido._

—_Definitivamente… Dexter no se lo merece._

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, mis hermanas ya han salido, las recogieron sus novios.

Bubbles se veía adorable el cabello recogido con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro y el ligero maquillaje, sombras azul claro y brillo labial, que la hacía ver increíble; y Boomer lucía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul, traía el cabello más ordenado de lo usual.

Buttercup optó por un estilo parecido al de Bubbles, el cabello totalmente recogido, pero con detalles brillantes, muy poco maquillaje, sombras verdes con un poco de negro y brillo labial, y la belleza natural que posee salió a la luz; dejando embobado a Butch, quien lucía un traje como el de Boomer, solo que con una camisa verde y una corbata negra.

Y yo opte por soltarme el cabello, llevármelo hacia un costado y ondularlo, muy poco maquillaje, sombras rosas con negro y brillo labial.

Mi celular suena, distrayéndome.

_Bloss:_

_Lo lamento, no voy a poder pasar a recogerte, un experimento salió mal en el laboratorio… Tendremos que cancelar nuestra cita._

_Dexter_

Suelto un bufido y estoy dispuesta a arrojar el celular al piso cuando empieza a sonar, desisto de mi intento de asesinato y contesto.

— ¿Bueno?

—_Hola Bloss._

— ¡Brick! ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó?

—_Nada, solo quería comprobar que no hayas matado a tu celular._

— ¿Cómo supiste qué iba a hacer eso?

—_Por qué vi hace poco a Dexter salir de su casa, acompañado por Bell y enviar un mensaje… supuse que era para ti._

Solté un bufido y en mi mente pasaron mil ideas para hacerle la vida imposible a esos dos, de un modo u otro cumpliría mi venganza.

—_Bloss, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?_

Sonreí, debí adivinar que Brick pensaría lo mismo que yo, después de todo es un Rowdy.

—Lo más pronto que puedas.

—_Ahí estaré._

Cuelgo el teléfono y corro al espejo para retocar un poco el cabello y el maquillaje, con una sonrisa bajo las escaleras y suena el timbre. Abro la puerta y me quedo paralizada, Brick luce un traje de etiqueta color negro, camisa roja, sin corbata y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello, corto hasta los hombros, luce desordenado y no trae su gorra.

Me abofeteo mentalmente por mi reacción y me aproximo a él.

—No puedo creer que te hayas arreglado tanto solo por ese idiota.

Sonrío y niego suavemente.

—Lo hice para complacer a mis hermanas, no quería ir al baile.

—Y sin embargo aquí estás…

—Tú sabes perfectamente por qué.

Brick sonríe burlón y me guía hasta su auto, abre la puerta como todo un caballero y yo me siento en el asiento del copiloto, Brick rodea el auto y se dispone a conducir.

—Gracias Brick.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ser mi mejor amigo—notó una ligera mueca en su rostro, pero se recompone y me sonríe antes de empezar a conducir.

En el camino le voy explicando todo mi plan y Brick no puede evitar reírse al imaginarse la escena que armaría.

—No puedo esperar por ver la cara que pondrá ese imbécil.

Llegamos a la fiesta y Brick me ayuda a bajar de auto, decidimos entrar por la puerta trasera, que pasa por un jardín y en él me encuentro con la persona que menos me quisiera encontrar.

— ¿Bell? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Dexter?

Bell eleva la vista y me doy cuenta de que ha estado llorando, suelta un sollozo y me abraza. Muy sorprendida, no atino a hacer más que abrazarla.

—Nunca, nunca vuelvas a estar con Dexter… Lo lamento, no quise lastimarte… Me enamoré y los siento mucho…

Me sorprenden sus palabras, pero no debo de abrazarla.

—No te preocupes, creo que nos usó a las dos.

—A ti por tu popularidad y a Bell por su dinero.

Bell se separa de mí y me dirige una mirada avergonzada y arrepentida.

—Dexter me pidió dinero para financiar sus experimentos, cuando no se lo quise dar, me dijo que no le servía para nada y que no quería nada conmigo.

—No te preocupes, Bloss lo va a humillar en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Bell y yo nos reímos un rato.

—De cualquier manera ya no lo volveré a ver, ni a ustedes, en dos hora debo ir al aeropuerto y viajar a New York, ahí trabajarán mis padres.

El celular de Bell comenzó a sonar, ella no contestó, me volvió a abrazar y me susurró.

—Gracias por perdonarme… Y no dejes de buscar el amor… puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

Me quedé confundida y pude ver como la peliblanca abrazaba a Brick y le susurraba algo que lo sonrojaba, fruncí el ceño y capte la risita de Bell antes de que una limosina viniera por ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás con esa cara?

A decir verdad ni yo misma lo entendía, sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y le sonreí, para luego tomarlo de la mano y entrar al gimnasio de la escuela.

Ahí nos encontramos con los chicos y tuve que contarles todo para que me ayudaran, Buttercup y Butch estaban ardiendo de la furia y quisieron ir a golpear a Dexter por lastimar a su hermana y amiga, respectivamente, hizo falta toda nuestra fuerza para detenerlos. Por otro lado Bubbles y Boomer estaban muy enojados y se comprometieron a ayudarme en todo.

Con el apoyo de mis amigos todo fue mucho más fácil y pudimos armar el plan por completo.

—Muy bien Bloss, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es salir al escenario en cuanto el Dj Butch te de la señal.

Asentí y volví a repasar la letra que me había encargado de imprimir y aprender.

—Oye Bloss, suerte con tu plan—me giré hacia Brick y le sonreí.

—Gracias… gracias por todo.

Él me sonrió, dio media vuelta y bajó del escenario, me quedé observándolo un rato, y se me vinieron a la mente algunos recuerdos, de todas las veces en las que él había estado ahí, para mí, brindándome su apoyo, su comprensión, su amistad, su cariño… y su amor.

Volví la mirada hacia la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano y regresé la vista hacia el lugar por donde Brick había salido.

_Amor… Su amor…_

—_No dejes de buscar el amor… puede estar más cerca de lo que crees._

Sonreí, entendiendo el significado de las palabras de Bell, tiré al piso la hoja de papel y corrí hacia Butch.

—Butch, cambio de planes, quiero que busques otra canción.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

Giré el rostro hacia Butch, el pelinegro me hizo la señal y yo me preparé para la acción; el telón subió y un micrófono apareció frente a mí, sonreí, porque hasta el director se bajó del escenario, definitivamente, mis amigos habían pensado en todo.

—Bueno, esta canción va dedicada para una persona que ha tenido un papel importante en mi vida—dirigí mi mirada a los chicos, Buttercup tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, Boomer y Bubbles sonreían alentándome y Brick me dirigía una mirada curiosa.

La canción comenzó y las sonrisas de mis amigos se congelaron, para dar paso a unas miradas confundidas. Comencé a cantar con el alma, mientras antiguos recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente.

_**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_Al decir estas palabras dirigí mi atención a Dexter, recordando la ocasión en que estuve a punto de saltar de un puente, la primera vez que me traicionó… lo sé, puede parecer excesivo, pero enserio me dolió._

_**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound**_

_Recordé mi indecisión y mi dolor, en ese momento sentía que quería morir, pero sentía también un dolor en el pecho que me impedía saltar._

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
**__**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**__  
Aquí recordé el por qué no salte, Brick, llegó justo a tiempo y me consoló, evitando que me quitara la vida por una estupidez… Nuestra amistad comenzó ahí.__  
_

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
Because nothing's going right and everything is a mess  
And no-one likes to be alone**_

_La segunda traición de Dexter, ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué volvía con él, creo que porque no quería estar sola y no me sentía lo suficientemente segura como para buscar el amor.  
_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Try to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_Nuevamente, mi ángel guardián, Brick siempre demostró que iba a estar siempre a mi lado, él nunca se alejó de mí, ni siquiera cuando volvía con Dexter y lo dejaba un poco de lado.  
_

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind, yeah**_

_Sí, es cierto, tal vez estaba loca, loca y ciega, porque no me daba cuenta de que yo misma me hacía daño al estar con Dexter.  
_

_**It's a damn cold night  
Try to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes de que a pesar de mi constante terquedad Brick siempre me apoyaba y me demostraba todo el amor que sentía por mí, y que, sin saberlo, terminó enamorándome.  
_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_Por qué sí, me enamoró y no lo quiero negar más, Brick es el amor de mi vida y eso es lo único que me importa ahora… Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes.  
_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_Por qué a pesar de todo él me demostró que siempre iba a estar conmigo._

Los aplausos resonaron en el gimnasio y yo solo atiné a sonreír y bajar del escenario. Dexter se acercó a mí e hizo el ademán de abrazarme, le tiré una cachetada que soltó varias carcajadas y resonó por toda la ciudad.

—No era para ti y nunca lo será, a ver si ahora dejas de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, idiota—pasé por su lado sin mirarle y me acerqué a Brick.

Brick me miró, confundido y algo sonrojado, me acerqué a él y lo abrasé, logrando que varias chicas suspiraran.

—Era para ti—un suave susurro.

La cara de mi pelirrojo era todo un poema, se sonrojó sobremanera y me abrazó.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que me dijo Bell?

—No, ¿qué te dijo?

—Me dijo: "No la dejes ir, ella es para ti"

Sonreí y me separé un poco de él.

—No te preocupes. _Estoy contigo…_

Brick sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos.

—Y yo estoy contigo.

Sellamos la distancia con un beso y más aplausos resonaron por el gimnasio, acompañados de grititos de alegría y sollozos enternecidos.

_Fue una traición lo que me destrozó, pero también fue esa misma traición la que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que el amor estaba más cerca a mí de lo que parecía._

_°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°_

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
